earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr X1234
Mr X 1234 Breif Note Please note i am writing this article myself in order to give an inspiration or incentive to new player adventures coming to terra Nova. Work in progress... Wargear My equipment that i would lose in combat war priced relatevly high by museums of Terra Nova, here is a list of Qing artifacts and their location (to my knowledge) Warlord's Rage battleaxe (Majaphait, lost in battle) Emperor's Soul Shield (Qing Palace) Emperor's Rage battleaxe (Qing Palace) Manchurian Warlord's Shield (Siberia) Manchurian Crown (Loaction unknown) Humble beginnings Well where to start? Ah yes, I have first joined in March 2019 and from what i recall i have spawned somewhere in Mongolia but i could be mistaken. I had no clue on what was getting into, nor i had any real objectives to begin with so i joined a random nation to get aquainted with the mechanics of the server since it was quite different from the faction ones i used to play many years ago. My adventure started in a little town just off the coast of Madagascar, you will realize why this is ironic later in the article, called Mozambique led by a nice French lad named Nonotella if i am not mistaken. I have stayed there for about 2 weeks, learning about the geopolitical landscape in Terra Nova and the overall mechanics of the server such as gold and claiming, you know the basics. This is when a plan finally started to take shape, i have noticed Manchuria, a region of China, was empty and it looked like a safe haven from attack due to the Old Qin Empire's strenght and influence in the region, oh god if i was wrong. Regardless i left 15 gold to my French friend and departed with 64 more in my bag for Manchuria in order to settle a town. I named the town Hyesan and it was located in the thick Manchurian forest. I immediatly pledged loyalty to the Qin Empire, i think i got thretened by Empress Hopeless a few times during her reign. I started recruitment and the town started growing, everything was going well right? Well no one would have expected what came next. I became a vassal of Mongolia in the meantime in order to gain further funding for the formation of Manchuria. After that the Manchuria-LiaoWar started (I won't go over into details here since it's well explained in the Qing article and the article of the War itself) but such war keep in mind shaped my next polices and the way i ruled Manchuria. I have realized China couldn't defend itself properly if the different Warlords waged wars against each other so i proposed the formation of the United China Council to then Emperor XDA1 which he supported fully. This period of time lasted from March to May and it can be considered, as the title states, the beginning of my adventure on the server. The Chinese Civil War Well as the title says you have probably already guessed that this first attempt at uniting China failed, and you would be 100% correct but it paved the road for the actual unification program that i started later on. The United China Council couldn't prevent the inevitable start of the Chinese Civil War (that is actually still in progress!). It started due to the weak authority of Emperor XDA1 but i won't go into further detail here on the events since they are already well explained in the article linked above. However I can tell you my view point here. Looking at those events back maybe they could have been prevented with some changes to the Qin Empire's structure, however I think our Loyalist front handled it the best it could once it broke out. I have personally led many operations of Qin loyalist troops made up of Manchurians, Liao citizens and Qin troops and we learned how to deal with the rebels once time passed. These events paved the road to my Emperorship, the unification of China , the golden era of Qing and the rise of China as the strongest superpower during the Summer of 2019. The Consequences of the Civil War However even if we learned how to deal with the rebels Emperor XDA1 abdicated. If someone asked me how i feel about this i sometimes wish he stayed. It was quite a moment for China since what was left of the old Qin administration and Warlords was clueless on what to do. I took the leadership of the new Empire under Qing and the new Han nation to keep the old Empire's legacy alive. It worked better than expected actually. With Qing's money, Han's and Liao's manpower China became a superpower on the server once again. The rebels of course never gave up but it was a mere annoyance compared to what we had. This is also the period i had the most fun on the server, with Qing voice chat having about 30 people there daily. We organized events and other things it was quite a nice experience and something i remember with joy. The wars during the Golden Era Work in progress.... Conclusion and my current status Emc is a wonderful server. Don't get me wrong it has it's endless flaws but this story just shows how much fun you can have on it and the stories you can build on it. Qing in early september collapsed since i was busy irl and no one couldn't keep it alive without the Emperor. However i came back to the server in December and i am suprised by how many good people answered my call and came back to play with me and reforge the Empire. What does the future hold? Hell i know but i am glad to be back, once again in the horrible mess that is China. Category:Players